The present disclosure relates to a communication device that is capable of communication with a plurality of counterpart devices via a network, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A system is known that allows spoken communication between users of each of a plurality of communication devices. In this system, each of the plurality of communication devices performs communication of data of sound (hereinafter referred to as sound data) with the other communication devices. As known technology, a technology is disclosed in which a transmission interval of an audio data packet from a transmitting device is equal to or less than 60 milliseconds (hereinafter, millisecond and milliseconds are referred to as ms), or more preferably, is approximately 20 ms. According to this technology, even if a data packet is lost during communication, the user of a receiving device does not easily notice a gap in the conversational voice.